


Sailor Moon meets....Batman?

by mypgems



Category: Batman (Comics), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: idea for a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypgems/pseuds/mypgems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a idea for a story I came up with one night after seeing a Deviantart drawing of Batman and Sailor Moon together. One that wasn't a 'ha ha' but more serious. Thoughts gelled and you see what you see. </p>
<p>Will there ever be an actual story? I don't know but if someone wants to take the concept and run with it, feel free! Just credit me and send me a link is all I ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Moon meets....Batman?

The mother of Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury wins a trip to a medical symposium of doctors from around the world to be held in Gotham city. Soon after arriving, she goes missing. The GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) can find neither hide nor hair of her and with all the other trouble the city has is ready to dump it in a cold case file.

Of course that is not accepted by Ami and the rest of the Inner Senshi (Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, and Jupiter) who use their Sailor Teleport to make a trip to the city. Of them, only Ami really understands English. Minako/Sailor Venus thinks she does but...not really. Usagi/Sailor Moon knows some English words but those usually involve food. Let’s just say their initial investigations, in their civilian and Senshi forms, are ‘interesting’ and leave it at that.

Eventually they run into Bats or one of the Bat Family (Robin, Batgirl, etc.). I’m guessing some misunderstandings ensue. I’m also assuming that if they meet one of the younger members like Red Robin or Nightwing several of the girls, namely: Minako, Rei/Sailor Mars, Makoto/Sailor Jupiter, will have a drool fest over them. One of the Senshi makes a casual remark that Bats eyes remind them of someone but they can’t place it.

Bats determines that the symposium Ami’s mother was organized through a series of complicated shell organizations that link back to one person: Ra’s al Ghul . It’s all an elaborate trap to get a hold of Usagi and the Ginzuishou/Silver Crystal. The power that it has, combined with the Lazarus Pits would ‘reset’ the world to bring it into balance. That it would also wipe out most of the population of the world is beside the point.

Well after much struggle and fighting Ra's is defeated (perhaps by his daughter Talia in the end), Ami’s mother is found safe, and all live happily ever after. Except for Bats who can never be happy.

After the girls return home, Bats is sitting in the Bat Cave when a voice from the darkness starts talking to him. Its revealed to be Sailor Pluto. Before Bats became Bats and was traveling the world training he spent time in Japan and was briefly involved with a young woman named Setsuna Meiou which is Sailor Pluto’s civilian identity in this time period. She doesn’t look it but she is *old*.

What she never told Bruce was their brief time together he fathered a daughter with her. The problem with it is that Sailor Pluto’s main duty it to guard the Space-Time Door and so she couldn’t raise the girl. Instead she gave the baby to a couple, Souichi and Keiko Tomoe, to raise.

They named her Hotaru and a lot of bad events would revolve around her. Eventually though, she would become the most powerful Senshi, bar Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn - The Soldier of Ruin and Rebirth.


End file.
